Stolen Kisses Game
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Di tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts, Hermione Granger dipusingkan dengan permainan mencuri ciuman yang dilakoni penghuni Slytherin. Tanpa menyadari bahwa target utama permainan adalah dirinya, Hermione berusaha menghentikan permainan yang digagas Cassius Warrington. Chaser Slytherin yang pernah dipermalukannya di depan umum, lima tahun lalu.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Cassius Warrington.

**Warning: **Tak ada Voldemort, tak ada perang. Nama Warrington pertama kali tercantum di buku ketiga, _Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban_, halaman 377.

Data Cassius Warrington diambil dari situs Harry Potter Wiki serta Harry/Albus Potter Wiki ditambah sedikit bumbu imajinasi.

**Rating:** T

* * *

"Hermione, gawat! Serangan terbaru Slytherin kembali memakan korban anak Gryffindor!"

Hermione Jean Granger, salah satu penyihir paling jenius abad ini membenturkan kepalanya ke meja perpustakaan. Mengutuki dan meratapi waktu belajarnya yang kembali terinterupsi untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu.

Tadi, sebelum kedatangan Dean Thomas, konsentrasi Hermione sudah terusik dengan kehadiran satpam sekolah, Argus Filch yang merayap mengendap-endap di antara rak-rak perpustakaan.

Belum lagi dengan ulah usil si hantu jahil, Peeves yang menerbangkan pesawat kertas berisi Bom Ketombe. Bom serbuk putih gatal yang membuat kepala korbannya bentol-bentol sebesar Quaffle, bola merah besar yang biasa dipakai di pertandingan Quidditch.

Dan kali ini, Dean datang dengan membawa berita terbaru. Kabar termutakhir tentang kenakalan teranyar penduduk Slytherin yang lagi-lagi menelan korban jiwa warga Gryffindor tak berdosa.

Mengusap lencana Prefeknya yang berkilau terang karena selalu dipoles setiap saat, Hermione menutup buku _Kebangkitan dan Kejatuhan Ilmu Hitam_ yang sudah dibacanya sejak dua jam lalu. Memasukkan buku bersampul kulit naga itu ke dalam ransel sekolahnya, Hermione memandang wajah Dean yang bersimbah keringat.

"Kali ini siapa yang jadi korban, Dean? Oh ya, siapa pelakunya? Apa anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya berhasil menangkap dan menahannya di tempat agar aku bisa memberinya detensi?" Hermione bertanya bertubi-tubi, mengingatkan Dean akan sosok agen FBI galak yang sering dilihatnya di film-film laga.

Melihat gelengan lemah Dean, Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kandas sudah hasratnya untuk menindak pelaku kejahatan dengan lencana dan jabatan Prefek yang disandangnya.

Jika si pelaku tak tertangkap tangan, susah bagi Hermione untuk menjatuhkan sanksi detensi atau vonis pengurangan poin asrama. Tindakan tegas yang sudah kebelet dijalankan Hermione sejak permainan konyol ala bocah-bocah Slytherin menggila.

Ya, permainan konyol, Hermione mendengus gusar dalam hati, memasukkan tumpukan buku yang belum dibaca ke dalam tas sekolahnya yang sebesar ransel pendaki gunung itu. Mengurut dada, melepaskan ketegangan batin, Hermione bersiap-siap melakukan tugas tersisa yang bisa dilakukannya. Menghibur si korban terbaru yang saat ini pasti sedang direparasi di Ruang Kesehatan.

Memanggul tasnya dengan tenang, seolah tak merasakan beban berlimpah yang memenuhi tasnya itu, Hermione berjalan menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan.

Di sampingnya, Dean meringis ngeri melihat muatan berlebihan yang mengintip dari tas teman seasramanya itu. Tumpukan buku berat beraneka judul, bergebung-gebung perkamen lebar, botol tinta serta sekotak pena bulu saling berebut memenuhi ransel coklat berbordir emblem Gryffindor.

"Apa punggungmu tak sakit Hermione? Setiap hari membawa sekarung beban seperti itu?" Dean bertanya lamat-lamat, deretan peluh masih membanjiri dahi gelapnya.

Melirik sekilas, Hermione membalas sapaan petugas perpustakaan, Madam Irma Pince, yang tengah membersihkan buku berjamur dengan kemoceng sihir. Sikat berbulu yang dengan tangkas dan teratur menggosok helaian lembar buku, membuat gerombolan jamur menjerit-jerit kabur.

Biasanya, Madam Pince selalu merengut seperti burung nasar kurang makan, namun kali ini suasana hati wanita berambut gelap itu tampaknya secerah matahari senja yang bersinar terik di luar sana. Terbukti ketika penyihir temperamental itu berbaik hati mengumbar senyum singkat pada Hermione dan Dean yang menggigil heran.

"Tumben Madam Pince senyam-senyum seperti itu. Aku kok jadi ngeri ya," Dean memegangi pundaknya yang bergetar, sibuk mengira-ngira roh halus macam apa yang membuat Madam Pince kerasukan seperti itu.

Melempar pandang geli, Hermione membetulkan posisi tas sekolahnya. Berbeda dengan Dean yang jarang kongkow di perpustakaan, setiap ada waktu luang, Hermione selalu menyambangi ruangan luas penuh buku itu.

Setiap hari bertemu dengan Madam Pince tentu membuat Hermione paham karakter penyihir tinggi kurus itu. Termasuk hubungan rahasia Madam Pince dengan Argus Filch. Penyihir Squib yang sejak satu jam lalu berindap-indap di balik rak perpustakaan. Kencan sesaat yang pastilah menjadi alasan di balik keceriaan sikap Madam Pince hari ini.

Di depan pintu perpustakaan, Hermione membenahi posisi ranselnya yang sedikit kedodoran. Melihat Hermione kewalahan mengontrol tas dan tumpukan buku yang dikepit di dadanya, Dean dengan jantan menawarkan bantuan. Menyodorkan tangannya, penyihir kelahiran Muggle itu meminta Hermione untuk menyerahkan ransel beratnya padanya.

"Tak usah, Dean. Tanganku kuat kok soalnya aku sudah biasa membawa banyak barang," tolak Hermione halus, sedikit mengernyit saat Dean menampilkan ekspresi skeptis.

"Tak kusangka kalau tulangmu itu sekokoh tulang Milicent Bulstrode," ujar Dean lambat-lambat, tak sadar akan mimik kesal Hermione yang tak terima dirinya disamakan dengan buldoser Slytherin itu.

Tiba-tiba, seolah dicambuk dengan cemeti transparan, Dean menyalak lantang. Menepuk jidatnya dengan sebelah tangan, pemuda penggemar tim sepakbola Muggle, West Ham United itu menyeret Hermione dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

"Ya ampun, aku baru ingat. Milicent Bulstrode!"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Milicent Bulstrode, Dean?" Hermione bertanya terengah-engah, keteteran menjejeri langkah panjang Dean yang berlari kesetanan menuju Ruang Kesehatan.

"Dia pelaku penyerangan terbaru itu, Hermione," jawab Dean lugas, tak menyurutkan kecepatan kakinya yang secepat cheetah kelaparan.

Mendesah miris, Hermione membayangkan kondisi korban yang jadi bulan-bulanan Milicent Bulstrode. Satu-satunya siswi Slytherin yang memecahkan rekor sebagai pelajar bertubuh paling berat sepanjang sejarah Hogwarts.

"Kasihan sekali anak yang jadi mangsa Milicent," kata Hermione prihatin. Terus mengimbangi derap laju Dean yang membabi-buta, Hermione kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa anak malang itu, Dean?"

Meringis muram, membuat kerutan di jidat gelapnya kian bertumpuk-tumpuk, Dean menelan ludah yang menyumpal tenggorokannya. Dengan enggan bersiap-siap memberi informasi pada Hermione. Informasi yang diyakininya bisa membuat Prefek perempuan Gryffindor itu mengamuk tak terkendali.

"Ron, Hermione. Ron yang jadi korban Milicent Bulstrode."

Sesuai dengan dugaan Dean, Hermione meradang tak terkira mendengar jawaban itu. Memacu kakinya sekencang mungkin, membuat Dean yang terkenal jago marathon terseret-seret di belakang, Hermione melesat ke Ruang Kesehatan.

Meneriakkan nama Ron berulang-ulang di setiap langkah kakinya yang berkepul-kepul.

* * *

"Ya, bagus Mr Weasley. Terus minum cairan berkepul ini sampai habis."

Tersenyum sabar melihat wajah pasiennya yang kecut, matron Ruang Kesehatan, Madam Poppy Pomfrey menyodorkan ember besar di pangkuan Ron. Mengantisipasi jika pemuda berambut jerami yang tubuhnya dipenuhi perban tebal itu memuntahkan isi perutnya pasca meminum ramuan berbau menyengat itu.

"Yeakh, haruskah aku meminumnya?" Ron bertanya gamang, mata biru langitnya bolak-balik menatap wajah tenang Madam Pomfrey dan tabung cairan menakutkan yang berdesis-desis seram itu.

"Tentu saja kau harus meminumnya, Won-Won! Kau harus menghapus racun mulut Milicent Bulstrode dengan cairan itu!"

Bertindak seolah-olah dirinya tangan kanan Madam Pomfrey, Lavender Brown memegang bahu Ron erat-erat. Tanpa ampun menjejalkan cairan berbusa itu ke mulut Ron yang menganga terpana.

Melihat antusiasme gadis berambut ikal panjang itu, Madam Pomfrey menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum beranjak ke bilik sebelah untuk memeriksa pasiennya yang belum siuman sejak kemarin malam.

Usai menyuapi Ron dengan cairan penuh gelembung itu, Lavender menyeka mulut dan bibir Ron keras-keras dengan serbet putih yang sudah ditetesi cairan pembasmi hama. Seolah tuli dengan teriakan mual Ron maupun tawa tertahan para pembesuk, Lavender terus menggosok mulut Ron yang membiru.

"Oh, jangan tertawa dong! Hal ini tidak lucu tahu!" Hermione mendelik, memelototi kakak kembar Ron, Fred dan George Weasley yang terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan tawa.

Mengusap air mata geli di sudut matanya dengan lengan jubah Hogwartsnya, Fred mencoba menenangkan Hermione yang mondar-mandir tak tentu arah di sekitar bilik Ron.

"Sorry, Hermione. Habis tragedi yang menimpa si kecil Ronnie ini lucu sekali sih," Fred bergumam geli sambil menangkup mulut dengan tangan kirinya, berjuang membendung gelak yang menuntut untuk dikeluarkan.

"Betul, Hermione. Coba kau ada di sana, menyaksikan kejadian fenomenal itu," George mendukung argumentasi saudara kembarnya itu. Berdeham untuk membersihkan tenggorokan, George merekonstruksi ulang insiden yang menimpa adik cowoknya itu.

"Saat itu, sehabis berlatih Quidditch, kami berjalan di sekitar Aula Depan, berniat menuju Aula Besar untuk minum teh sore. Sekonyong-konyong, bumi yang kami injak bergetar dan pilar besar berderak-derak," George menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, berlagak seperti aktor pantomim yang pernah dilihat Hermione di jalanan Piccadilly, London.

"Dari balik kepulan debu dan debam langkah, muncullah Milicent Bulstrode yang langsung melompat ke pelukan si kecil Ronnie," George melirik Ron yang balas mendelikkan mata lebar-lebar ke arahnya.

"Mendorong dan memasung Ron di pilar Aula Depan, Milicent Bulstrode tanpa basa-basi menyapukan bibirnya di bibir Won-Won," Fred menyambung, memonyongkan bibirnya untuk memperkuat efek dramatis.

"Di depan mata kami yang ternganga, Milicent Bulstrode mencium si kecil Ronnie dengan sangat, sangat oh membara," George mendesah, meletakkan tangannya di dahi, membuat penonton di sekitarnya mengembik geli.

"Setelah puas merampok bibir Won-Won, si Troll jelek itu meninggalkan Won-Won-ku dalam kondisi patah tulang!" Lavender ikut-ikutan bercerita, meratap-ratap dan menjerit-jerit histeris, membuat suasana semakin bertambah miris.

"Ya, dan itulah sebabnya mengapa Won-Won kita jadi mumi Mesir begini," seru Fred, mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menepuk-nepuk tubuh adiknya yang digulung perban putih. Membuat ember besar yang berisi muntahan Ron mental ke sekitar kasur.

"Jadi, pada intinya, Ron adalah korban terbaru permainan tolol anak Slytherin, kan!" gerutu Hermione, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggul.

"Betul sekali, Hermione," Ginny Weasley, adik perempuan Ron yang sedari tadi terpekur membisu menggeram berang. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Ginny menyingkap tirai putih di bilik samping Ron. Memperlihatkan sosok lunglai Harry Potter yang tengah diperiksa intensif oleh Madam Pomfrey.

"Sampai sekarang Harry masih belum sadar dari pingsannya karena dicium paksa si anjing pesek Pansy Parkinson kemarin malam. Dan di sana," Ginny menuding bilik paling ujung dekat jendela,

"Neville juga masih terus-menerus mengigau, meracau ketakutan karena bibirnya dipatok si musang Draco Malfoy."

"Si kodok bego Neville Longbottom," Parvati Patil mendengus suntuk. Mengibaskan rambut panjang hitamnya, menguarkan aroma dupa ke sepenjuru ruangan, gadis hitam manis berdarah India itu melanjutkan cemoohannya.

"Dicium Malfoy saja sampai tepar pingsan seminggu penuh. Kalau aku, aku pasti tersadar dan terus menuntut Malfoy untuk menciumiku."

"Ya, dan sebagai gantinya, Malfoy-lah yang akan tidur di bilik sana. Mengigau ngeri karena dihantui mimpi buruk bibirmu itu, Parvati," balas Hermione sewot, memelototi salah satu teman sekamarnya itu.

"Jadi pada hakekatnya," Ginny berdiri di tengah Parvati dan Hermione, berupaya menengahi dua remaja perempuan yang saling berebut melontarkan tatapan mematikan. Tak menggubris omelan Parvati yang ingin meluruskan ikal lebat Hermione dengan kepalan tinjunya, Ginny terus berceloteh. Mata coklat kekuningannya menyala karena amarah.

"_Game_ sinting yang dilakoni Slytherin kembali menimbulkan trauma mendalam bagi para korbannya."

"Apa kau trauma, Adik Kecil?" gurau Fred, menyenderkan lengannya di bahu Ron yang terbungkus perban putih.

Menggerundel tak jelas, Ron menepis lengan kakak kembarnya yang menyeringai girang itu. Demi rambut merah klan Weasley yang berkibar-kibar, tentu saja ia trauma!

Selain ciuman pertamanya dirampas Milicent Bulstrode, Ron juga harus dirawat inap di Ruang Kesehatan karena tulang belulangnya rontok ditindih tubuh cewek yang beratnya ampun-ampunan itu.

Menatap wajah Hermione yang cemberut, Ron meringis getir. Gara-gara Milicent Bulstrode dan permainan sableng Slytherin, hancur sudah mimpinya untuk berciuman pertama kali dengan Hermione. Satu-satunya gadis yang ingin diciumnya dengan sepenuh jiwa.

Menghenyakkan kepala merahnya ke bantal yang beraroma desinfektan bercampur muntahan, Ron mengernyit pilu memikirkan dampak jangka panjang insiden memuakkan itu.

Kemungkinan pertama, Fred dan George bakal menjadikan kenangan memalukan itu sebagai bahan ledekan seumur hidup. Kemungkinan kedua, dirinya tak akan bisa berciuman tanpa mengingat bibir Milicent Bulstrode yang tebal berliur dan berbau tahi naga itu.

"Astagaaa! Seseorang, tolong Obliviate aku, _please_!"

* * *

"Yah, kau tak bisa sembarangan meng-Obliviate memorimu, Harry."

Bersimpuh melingkar di dekat perapian, Hermione menggenggam tangan Harry, teman terbaiknya yang duduk bersila di atas permadani merah marun bergambar singa berburu mangsa. Mata hijau Harry yang biasanya bersinar cemerlang kini agak meredup, serupa dengan nyala api yang berpijar lemah di perapian Ruang Rekreasi.

Menepuk halus pundak Harry, Hermione berusaha membangkitkan semangat sahabat terdekatnya itu. Gairah hidup yang menipis semenjak Pansy Parkinson menempelkan bibir beracunnya di bibir perawan Harry.

"Ugh, sampai sekarang aku tak bisa melupakan mulut Parkinson yang bau kotoran naga itu. Rasanya, lebih baik dicium Fluffy ketimbang dicium Parkinson," sungut Harry, menahan rasa mual yang merambati perutnya.

Hermione mengerutkan dahi mendengar analogi tersebut. Bagi Hermione, dicium Fluffy atau Pansy Parkinson sama saja buruknya.

Fluffy itu anjing berkepala tiga milik Hagrid, anjing ganas bergigi runcing yang rajin memproduksi air liur. Di lain pihak, Parkinson itu cewek judes bertampang mirip anjing pesek dengan mulut berbisa berbau bangkai naga.

"Pasti Parkinson makan _dragon tartare_ dulu sebelum menyantap bibirmu, Harry," Seamus Finnigan, penyihir asal Irlandia yang duduk di seberang Harry mendadak buka suara.

"Kau tahu kan, _dragon tartare_, camilan dari daging naga yang membuat napas pemakannya sebau bangkai busuk," sambung Seamus, mengunyah perlahan Siput Jeli yang dibelinya di Hogsmeade pekan lalu.

"Apapun itu, yang penting Parkinson sukses merebut ciuman pertamaku sekaligus membuatku trauma!" Harry mendesis marah, mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya yang tengah dielus-elus Hermione. Di dekat Harry, Ginny tercenung muram, mencabuti bulu-bulu permadani dengan jemari lentiknya.

Seperti Ron yang merana karena kehilangan momen ciuman pertama dengan Hermione, Ginny juga nelangsa karena tak bisa menuntaskan mimpinya untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertama Harry, pemuda yang dikaguminya sejak kanak-kanak.

"Kau masih mending, Harry. Lihat dong Ron atau Neville," Dean berusaha menghibur, menepuk-nepuk punggung kaku teman sekamarnya itu.

"Ron harus menenggak sekuali Skele-Gro karena tulang punggungnya patah ketiban badan Milicent Bulstrode. Sedangkan Neville, sebelum tidur malam harus minum sebotol Ramuan Kedamaian karena terus bermimpi dikejar-kejar bibir Malfoy."

Bergidik, Hermione memandangi Ron yang bergelung di depan perapian, sibuk menyodok-nyodok kayu bakar dengan besi panjang. Meski punggungnya masih dibebat perban, setidaknya kondisi Ron tak lagi seperti mumi Mesir.

Mengalihkan pandangan ibanya dari profil kuyu Ron, Hermione mencermati Neville yang meringkuk di sudut sofa empuk. Wajah bulat Neville kini sedikit tirus, lingkaran hitam menggantung di bawah matanya, melengkapi bibir kelunya yang membiru.

"Neville kelihatannya trauma sekali dicium Malfoy," Lavender berbisik, mendekatkan bibirnya ke kuping Hermione.

"Masih untung dicium Malfoy. Bagaimana kalau Neville dicium Profesor Snape? Bisa mati dia," ujar Parvati usil, mengintip dari balik majalah _fashion_ yang dibacanya.

Meski sayup-sayup, kuping Neville rupanya menangkap kalimat yang diutarakan Parvati. Memucat seakan jiwanya disedot Dementor, Neville tumbang seketika. Ketakutan membayangkan dirinya dicium bibir Profesor Snape yang dijamin tak kalah berminyak dari rambutnya.

Merebahkan tubuhnya ke tumpukan bantal yang terserak di sekitar permadani, Hermione sibuk memutar otak, mencari jalan untuk menghentikan permainan brutal anak-anak Slytherin. Permainan mencuri ciuman pertama yang sialnya justru dianggap angin lalu oleh para staf pengajar.

Saat Hermione melaporkan kasus itu ke Kepala Asramanya, Profesor Minerva McGonagall, guru Transfigurasi berwajah tegas itu hanya mengangkat alis galaknya. Membetulkan lensa kacamatanya, mata kucing Profesor McGonagall menyipit segaris saat memberikan ultimatum terakhirnya.

"Detensi baru bisa dilakukan jika pelaku tertangkap tangan, Miss Granger."

Tertangkap tangan...

Menggelembungkan pipinya, Hermione memutar-mutar rambut gelombangnya di antara ibu jari dan telunjuk. Bukan Slytherin namanya jika tak bisa mengakali peraturan sekolah tentang detensi itu.

Setiap kali selesai melaksanakan misinya, murid Slytherin langsung menghilang secepat mungkin, sampai-sampai Hermione mengira dinding Hogwarts tak lagi ditempeli Mantra Anti Apparition.

Berkali-kali gagal membekuk pelaku cium paksa, Hermione mengambil alternatif lain yang paling tak disukainya. Mengadu pada Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Profesor Albus Dumbledore. Berharap penyihir kharismatik bermata biru jernih itu bisa menghentikan kegilaan siswa Slytherin.

Sayangnya, harapan Hermione tak menjadi kenyataan. Menyesap permen jeruk lemon favoritnya, penyihir berkacamata bulan separo itu hanya mengelus jenggot kelabu panjangnya sembari bersenandung, "Aah, ciuman masa remaja. Alangkah indahnya."

Indah bagaimana, Hermione menggeram memikirkan respon ringan Profesor Dumbledore. Ciuman memang indah jika dilakukan dengan orang yang disukai. Bukan dengan lawan main yang berbau sangit seperti itu.

"Kau harus berhati-hati, Hermione. Kau kan belum pernah berciuman. Bisa jadi bibir sucimu jadi target Slytherin selanjutnya."

Wanti-wanti Parvati membuat seisi Ruang Rekreasi hening seketika. Memerah menahan jengah, Hermione berdeham, mencoba mengatur ulang atmosfer mencekam yang melingkupinya.

"Astaga, Hermione?! Di usia lima belas tahun seperti sekarang kau belum pernah berciuman?" Angelina Johnson, siswi tahun ketujuh berdecak takjub. Mata coklat gelapnya perlahan-lahan menyusuri sekujur tubuh Hermione, sibuk mengira-ngira mengapa gadis semanis Hermione belum pernah merasakan nikmatnya ciuman pertama.

"Hermione berniat menyimpan ciuman pertamanya untuk Ron," Ginny membuka kartu As sobat baiknya itu. Pernyataan yang membuat Lavender Brown memonyongkan bibirnya sejauh mungkin. Ketertarikan Lavender pada Ron memang sudah jadi rahasia umum. Tak heran jika gadis penggila gosip itu merasa kedudukannya terancam dan tersaingi.

"Ginny," desis Hermione risih, menyumpal mulut juniornya itu dengan punggung tangannya. Ron, yang tadi asyik mengorek abu kayu bakar merona terpesona. Tampak tersanjung mengetahui kenyataan bahwa gadis yang diam-diam disukainya itu menyimpan ciuman pertama untuknya.

"Sebaiknya kau buru-buru ciuman, Hermione. Jangan sampai ciuman pertamamu direbut Crabbe atau Goyle," Fred memberi saran, melepaskan tangan Hermione yang masih menyumpal mulut adik perempuannya. Membebaskan Ginny dari ancaman tewas mendadak karena kekurangan napas.

"Aku mau jadi sukarelawan, Hermione," sahut Dean dan Seamus serempak sebelum kepala keduanya rontok disabet besi pengorek perapian yang dipegang Ron.

* * *

"Total jendral, sejak September lalu, sudah ada tiga orang Gryffindor yang rontok di tangan kita."

Bersemayam pongah di dekat perapian yang menyala-nyala, Cassius Warrington mengangkat gelas Wiski Api-nya untuk bersulang. Tatapan puasnya menyapu sekelompok siswa berdasi hijau bergaris-garis yang duduk bersilang kaki di dekatnya.

"Idemu untuk menggelar permainan ini benar-benar brilian, Cass," Adrian Pucey, Wakil Kapten tim Quidditch Slytherin tersenyum lebar. Seringai di wajahnya setara dengan seringai setan saat berhasil menggoda mangsanya.

Membalas senyum iblis Pucey dengan acungan gelasnya, Warrington berusaha menyembunyikan kilat konspirasi di bola mata ungunya. Untuk menghindari terkuaknya tujuan utamanya, Chaser Slytherin itu mewanti-wanti dirinya untuk bertindak ekstra hati-hati. Sehati-hati aksinya dalam menyelundupkan bergalon-galon Wiski Api, minuman beralkohol yang hanya boleh diminum oleh penyihir di atas usia tujuh belas tahun ke atas.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau si Weasley dan Potter belum pernah mengalami ciuman pertama. Kupikir mereka sudah diserang Lavender Brown dan Ginevra Weasley," Blaise Zabini, penyihir berkharisma berdarah Italia yang duduk di samping Warrington berdecak takjub, tak menyangka bibir dua cowok Gryffindor yang terbilang populer itu masih perawan. Ya, sebelum diseruduk Pansy Parkinson dan Milicent Bulstrode tentunya.

"Jangan remehkan jaringan informasiku, Zabini," balas Warrington, menuangkan kembali Wiski Api ke piala perak berukir gambar ular membelit. Meletakkan botol Wiski Api di dekat kakinya, Warrington menyeringai tipis mengingat info terselubung yang diraup berbekal ketajaman keenam indranya.

Menghirup seteguk, meresapi rasa membakar di tenggorokannya, manik ungu Warrington menatap lidah api yang menari-nari di hadapannya. Tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengenang keberhasilan rencana besar yang digagasnya sejak awal tahun ajaran terakhirnya di Hogwarts.

"Kenapa kau cengar-cengir begitu, Cass?" Pucey bertanya curiga, mata coklat terangnya menatap profil teman seangkatannya yang cengengesan seperti orang gila.

Merapikan rambut seputih saljunya, Warrington tersenyum tipis. Menyumpahi kejelian mata Pucey, Warrington menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan alasan utama yang sudah dipersiapkannya sejak semula.

"Aku hanya gembira karena berhasil mengerjai anak-anak Gryffindork. Ketimbang Ravenyawn serta Huff and Puff, menjahili Gryffindork jauh lebih menyenangkan bukan?"

Sudut bibir Pucey membentuk seringai geli mendengar pelesetan nama asrama yang disebut teman sekamarnya itu. Merenggangkan tangannya, Pucey mengatur tumpukan kartu yang akan dimainkan tengah malam nanti.

"Mengerjai Gryffindor tentu sangat, sangaaat menyenangkan," Pansy Parkinson meringkik puas, tanpa henti memuntir-muntir ujung rambut bob runcingnya sampai seruncing taring Ular Basilisk. Menyenderkan kepala hitamnya di pundak Draco Malfoy, Pansy meminum habis Butterbeer dinginnya sambil berceloteh riang.

"Sampai detik ini, aku tak bisa melupakan ekspresi wajah Potter saat ciuman pertamanya kurebut paksa. Aku benar-benar senang bisa membuatnya trauma," Pansy mendesah sembari melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kanan Malfoy. Bergelantungan manja, Pansy tanpa malu-malu menyapukan lelehan Butterbeer-nya di kemeja sekolah Malfoy.

Malfoy yang tak sadar kemejanya dikotori Pansy mengisi ulang piala peraknya dengan botol Wiski Api kedua. Cegukan sekilas, mata abu-abu perak Malfoy memicing menatap Milicent Bulstrode yang berusaha membersihkan mulutnya dari sisa-sisa _dragon tartare_ dengan meminum satu gentong Butterbeer.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Milie? Apa kau puas mencium Won-Won?" tanya Malfoy sarkastik, mentertawakan jongos gendutnya, Vincent Crabbe yang uring-uringan di belakang sofa. Maklumlah, sejak tahun pertama, Crabbe dan Milicent sudah berkencan. Jadi, tak heran jika cowok mirip gorila itu senewen berat saat pacar raksasanya mencium cowok sekerempeng Ron Weasley.

"Kalau bukan untuk membayar kekalahanku, mana mau aku mencium bibir kurang gizi seperti dia," Milicent menjawab sambil lalu, melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang sebesar batang pohon Dedalu Perkasa. Mengelus-elus bulu gelap kucing gemuknya, Milicent tanpa sungkan menenggak bejana Butterbeer kedua dengan sekali tegukan.

"Sejauh ini, aku yang paling sukses dong. Bayangkan, Longbottom langsung pingsan seminggu penuh. Ada gunanya juga aku menyantap ramuan tahi Doxy campur naga itu," Malfoy menghembuskan napas dengan bergaya. Menyelonjorkan kaki panjangnya, pemuda berambut pirang platina itu memutar-mutar gelas Wiski Api-nya dengan malas-malasan.

Menyembunyikan seringai gelinya di balik bibir gelas, Warrington berusaha keras menahan sedak tawa melihat kepatuhan boneka-boneka darah murninya. Boneka hidup yang dengan mudahnya didikte, persis seperti _marionette_, boneka yang digerakkan dengan permainan benang dan tali.

Bayangkan, kapanlagi bisa melihat penyihir sombong berdarah murni seperti Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy dan Milicent Bulstrode merendahkan diri dengan melahap _dragon tartare_ bercampur kotoran Doxy hanya untuk menuntaskan sepotong misi?

Misi yang pada akhirnya berujung ke satu target yang paling diinginkan Warrington selama ini.

Hermione Jean Granger...

* * *

"Kita tak bisa sembarangan menuduh, Hermione. Belum tentu dia pencetusnya kan."

Memutar bola matanya, Hermione menjejalkan serangga dan telur peri ke mulut menganga Bowtruckle yang dipegangnya. Meletakkan makhluk penjaga pohon tongkat kayu sihir itu ke dalam kotak, Hermione memelototi Dean yang tersenyum rikuh.

"Pasti Malfoy pelopor permainan itu, Dean. Siapa lagi sih yang suka berbuat onar dan gemar menjahili anak Gryffindor selain dia," tuding Hermione, menunjuk Malfoy yang tengah berkutet membebaskan diri dari sekelompok Bowtruckle yang mencakari lengan jubahnya.

Menggosok-gosok leher belakangnya, Dean mengangkat bahu, enggan bersilat lidah dengan Hermione yang tengah terbakar amarah. Memang, sejak gagal mendapatkan ciuman pertama Ron, Hermione cenderung mudah meledak. Persis seperti Skrewt-Ujung-Meletup raksasa yang saat ini tengah dininabobokan Hagrid di sudut Hutan Terlarang.

"Kalau saja aku bisa menemukan bukti yang menyatakan Malfoy pelakunya, akan kupastikan lencana Prefeknya dicabut," geram Hermione gemas, nyaris mencekik Bowtruckle ceking yang digenggamnya.

"Kelakuan, Granger. Kelakuan," suara bernada lambat dan diulur-ulur mengalun dari belakang punggung Hermione. Menegapkan tubuhnya, Hermione menengok cepat, berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan sosok yang sangat ingin dicekiknya saat ini.

Menyodorkan Bowtruckle yang meronta-ronta marah ke arah Dean, Hermione menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Mata coklatnya memicing menatap lencana Prefek Malfoy yang berkilap-kilap.

"Seharusnya kau yang menjaga kelakuanmu, Malfoy. Sebagai seorang Prefek, kau tak pantas menyebarluaskan permainan konyol itu."

Menautkan alisnya, memasang tampang pura-pura bingung, Malfoy merapikan jubah Hogwartsnya yang kusut gara-gara ditarik-tarik Bowtruckle. Mengapit di kiri dan kanan, dua tukang pukul Malfoy yang bertubuh gembur, Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle berdiri melingkar.

Sepertinya, kedua bocah kelebihan gizi itu berusaha menutupi perseteruan Malfoy dan Hermione dari mata kumbang Hagrid yang asyik membuai Skrewt-Ujung-Meletup di sudut gelap Hutan Terlarang.

"Permainan konyol? Permainan apa ya?" Malfoy menepuk-nepuk dagu runcingnya dengan jari telunjuk. Mata abu-abu keperakannya menyipit senang melihat gelombang emosi yang menguar dari akar rambut keriting Hermione.

"Jangan berlagak pilon, Malfoy! Kau kan yang merancang ide Permainan Mencuri Ciuman Pertama Berbonus Trauma dan Mulut Bau Naga?!" tanpa sadar Hermione berteriak, membuat seluruh siswa Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang memadati pinggiran Hutan Terlarang terdiam kaget.

"Duh, Hermione. Tolong jangan ingatkan aku lagi tentang kejadian itu," bisik Ron memelas, menyumpal mulut Bowtruckle dengan segepok telur peri berwarna putih keunguan.

Di dekat Ron, Harry mendelik kesal, memelototi Pansy Parkinson yang memonyongkan bibir ke arahnya, mengingatkan Harry akan insiden kurang ajar yang menimpanya beberapa hari lalu.

"Granger, Granger, Granger," ujar Malfoy, menirukan gaya bicara Profesor Gilderoy Lockhart yang tengil itu.

"Sayang sekali membuatmu kecewa. Tapi, bukan aku pembuat ide permainan spektakuler itu."

"Lalu siapa, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione habis sabar, sudah gatal untuk mempermak biang keladi keributan itu dengan kepalan tangan kosongnya.

"Cassius Warrington," sembur Goyle, berkuak nyaring saat tulang rusuknya disodok Malfoy. Sepertinya, keinginan Malfoy untuk memperulur kontroversi tak sejalan dengan otak sempit kroni gendutnya itu.

"Idiot, ngapain kau buka kartu secepat itu," sungut Malfoy pedas, mengacak-acak rambut pirang keperakan klimisnya hingga berantakan. Goyle yang dimarahi habis-habisan hanya bisa menunduk, menatap penuh minat ke gundukan telur peri di dekat kakinya.

Menggeram tak jelas seperti orang kumur-kumur, Malfoy beranjak pergi, disusul dua kompatriotnya yang terseok-seok kepayahan. Pansy yang melihat muka bete Malfoy bergegas mendatangi cowok idamannya itu. Berharap tuah kata-kata manisnya bisa melunturkan aroma suntuk yang membungkus pemuda yang menyebut dirinya Pangeran Slytherin itu.

"Cassius Warrington? Apa nggak salah sebut si Goyle itu?" Dean berdecak tak percaya, memasukkan sekompi Bowtruckle galak ke dalam kotak warna coklat. Mengangguk sekilas, Hermione mengerutkan dahinya, mencerna informasi yang disampaikan Goyle barusan.

Jika dilihat dari segi kelogisan, kisikan Goyle itu sepertinya tak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan. Berbeda dengan Malfoy yang panjang akal dan licik, Warrington terbilang tak banyak mengumbar ulah.

Chaser tim Quidditch Slytherin itu juga jarang muncul di permukaan. Tak seperti sang Kapten, Marcus Flint maupun si Wakil Kapten, Adrian Pucey yang sering jadi _headline_ gosip di kalangan siswi Hogwarts.

Selama lima tahun bersekolah di Hogwarts pun, Hermione jarang ngobrol maupun bersirobok pandang dengan seniornya itu. Satu-satunya percakapan singkat Hermione dengan Warrington hanya terjadi di toko buku _Flourish and Blotts_, lima tahun lalu. Komunikasi singkat itu pun tak banyak meninggalkan kesan bagi Hermione, kecuali bekas rasa malu yang menderanya sampai sekarang.

Berkaca pada semua aspek tersebut, Hermione meragukan penyihir sederhana sekaliber Warrington bisa bertindak sebagai dalang permainan sableng tersebut. Namun, sekuat apapun Hermione menepis praduganya, gadis berambut mekar itu masih dicekam kemasygulan saat mengingat reaksi heboh Malfoy ketika Goyle kelepasan menyebut nama Warrington.

Seruan Hagrid agar anak didiknya segera meletakkan kotak Bowtruckle di rak penyimpanan menyadarkan Hermione dari lamunannya. Menutup rapat kotak coklat Bowtruckle, Hermione bergegas menghampiri Ron dan Harry yang tengah bergulat melawan cakaran Bowtruckle kelaparan. Tak sadar kalau setiap langkahnya diamati sepasang mata violet yang mengawasinya dari balkon Menara Astronomi.

* * *

Bersandar santai di pagar balkon Menara Astronomi, Warrington mencermati kesibukan di bawahnya. Memuntir-muntir helaian rambut ekor Unicorn seperti mengendalikan boneka _marionette_, Warrington mengawasi salah satu boneka hidupnya, Gregory Goyle yang menguap lebar di dekat bonggol pohon lapuk.

Boneka hidupnya...

Ya, bukan cuma Goyle yang menjadi wayang Warrington tahun ini. Hampir seluruh anak Slytherin yang ikut dalam permainan kreasinya telah diubah menjadi bidak bernyawa yang dengan sukarela menjalankan semua titahnya.

Menyeringai puas, Warrington menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap gumpalan awan seputih kapas yang berarak di angkasa. Setelah bertahun-tahun menyandang talenta supranatural yang berbeda dari rekan sebayanya, baru kali ini Warrington berterima kasih atas keistimewaan darahnya itu.

Ya, tak seperti penyihir biasa lainnya, Warrington terbilang spesial. Selain berstatus _pureblood_, pemuda berkulit bersih itu juga dialiri darah agung Unicorn, hewan legendaris yang dihormati masyarakat dunia sihir.

Percampuran darah yang terjadi sejak nenek moyang Warrington, gadis perawan tercantik di Skandinavia yang ditugaskan untuk memburu dan menangkap Unicorn malah jatuh hati dan menikah dengan hewan sihir berkulit seputih salju itu.

Dengan alasan menjaga keselamatan keturunan, percampuran darah itu dirahasiakan dari silsilah pohon keluarga. Pilihan yang terbilang realistis mengingat sejak ratusan tahun lalu, Unicorn yang tersohor sebagai medium hidup abadi sering diincar penyihir hitam untuk dibunuh dan diawetkan.

Kendati darahnya tak semujarab darah Unicorn yang bisa mengawetkan hidup manusia, Warrington tetap punya berbagai kemampuan khusus yang tiada duanya.

Di antaranya, ketajaman penglihatan yang mampu menembus kegelapan serta bakat mengendalikan perbuatan seseorang berbekal rambut ekor dan surai magis Unicorn.

Bakat yang sudah dipraktekkannya sejak awal tahun ajaran September silam melalui permainan kartu sihir yang berlangsung setiap tengah malam di Ruang Rekreasi.

Kartu yang sudah ditempeli surai magis Unicorn-nya. Rambut putih ajaib yang memungkinkan Warrington mengendalikan semua gerak-gerik korbannya.

Gelak tawa riang Hermione menyentakkan Warrington dari imajinasinya. Mengulas senyum jantan, Warrington menatap ke bawah, mencermati gadis berhidung penuh bintik yang sudah menjadi obsesi terpendamnya sejak lima tahun lalu itu.

Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya sampai punggung Hermione menghilang di undakan Aula Depan, Warrington bergumam optimistik dan sarat rasa percaya diri.

"Bersiap-siaplah, Cantik. Besok malam kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya."

* * *

"Besok malam, permainan ini harus kita akhiri."

Gelombang buu dan huu mengalir deras menyusul pengumuman tersebut. Mengulas senyum tipis menyaksikan ketidakpuasan teman-teman seasramanya, Warrington menyenderkan tubuhnya di bantalan sofa berlapis brokat hijau keperakan.

"Sebelum staf pengajar maupun Profesor Dumbledore mengambil tindakan terkait pengaduan anak-anak Gryffindor, mau tak mau kita harus berhenti di tengah jalan," lanjut Warrington lancar, menatap satu persatu wajah merengut yang bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya, kita memang tak punya pilihan lain," Draco Malfoy yang duduk di samping perapian ikut ambil suara.

"Tadi pagi si _Perfect_ Prefek Granger menuduhku sebagai pencetus permainan ini. Dia juga mengancam akan melaporkanku ke Profesor Snape," cetus Malfoy, melebih-lebihkan fakta yang dialaminya hari ini.

Mengangguk-angguk sepakat, tanpa banyak cakap Warrington meminta teman sekamarnya, Adrian Pucey untuk membagi-bagikan kartu sihir. Kartu yang jika disentuh membuat surai ajaib Unicorn Warrington menyatu ke dalam tubuh pemegangnya.

"Jadi, malam ini adalah malam terakhir permainan kita. Siapapun yang kalah di tengah malam ini harus mencium tumbal Gryffindor yang namanya muncul dari balik kartu ini," tukas Warrington, mengangkat kartu perak yang bergambar Unicorn kembar.

Diiringi bunyi humm pelan dan denting jam yang berbunyi dua belas kali, permainan kartu tersebut pun dimulai.

Sebenarnya, tak ada hal istimewa dalam _game_ kartu yang dimainkan siswa Slytherin tahun kelima, keenam dan ketujuh itu. Satu-satunya pembeda mungkin hanya gambar hewan magis di kartu atau bonus ekstra surai sihir Unicorn transparan yang sudah ditempel Warrington di dalam kartu segi empat tersebut.

Saat jam di sudut ruangan menukik ke angka dua, pemain yang tersisa tinggal Warrington dan Pucey. Di malam-malam sebelumnya, Warrington memang bermain serius agar dirinya keluar sebagai jawara sehingga bisa memerintahkan lawan mainnya melakukan semua perintahnya, termasuk melumuri mulut dengan tahi naga sebelum berciuman.

Namun, berhubung malam ini merupakan malam penentuan tujuannya, Warrington bermain asal-asalan, membuat Pucey menang telak untuk kali pertamanya.

"Tumben kau tak bersemangat, Cass. Biasanya kan permainanmu sulit dipatahkan," tutur Pucey sumringah, menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya untuk mengambil kartu Unicorn kembar yang bertuliskan nama calon korban bibir Warrington.

Berjuang menyembunyikan senyum setannya, Warrington hanya mengangkat bahu. Berkilah dirinya terlalu letih gara-gara berlatih Quidditch seharian, pemuda berambut putih bersih itu meminta Pucey untuk segera membalik kartu penentuan.

Membalik kartu Unicorn keperakan itu, mata coklat Pucey membulat tak percaya. Desisan takjub pun keluar dari mulut sensual Pucey yang digilai gadis-gadis Hogwarts itu.

"Hermione Granger?! Astaga, aku tak mengira dia tidak pernah berciuman sama sekali," decak Pucey terkesima, terus menatap nama Hermione seakan-akan tulisan nama itu terbuat dari deretan berlian kualitas tinggi.

"Wajar saja dong kalau Granger tak pernah berciuman," timpal Pansy ketus. Menyibak rambut bob runcingnya, gadis bersuara sumbang itu kembali menyambung ledekannya.

"Siapa juga yang mau mencium penyihir bermulut lumpur itu."

Memasukkan kepalan tangannya ke saku jubah, Warrington menahan keinginan mencemplungkan kepala Pansy ke perapian yang berkobar. Di saat-saat genting seperti ini, sebisa mungkin Warrington harus meminimalisir segala bentuk kecurigaan, termasuk tindak kekerasan terhadap siapapun yang berani mengejek Hermione di depan matanya.

"Berarti besok malam aku harus mencium Granger?" tanya Warrington sok polos, menyembunyikan hatinya yang menari salsa. Menatap kamerad-kameradnya yang mengangguk berulang kali, Warrington kembali berceloteh.

"Berhubung ini korban terakhir, kita tak perlu memakai kotoran naga," seru Warrington, mengangkat tangan untuk memotong ombak protes yang mengalir dari penonton di sekelilingnya.

"Tanpa kotoran naga pun aku pastikan mulut Granger akan kering dan asam. Asalkan kalian bisa membawa tiga orang yang kuminta datang tepat pada waktunya," sambung Warrington, menjalin surai magis Unicorn di kantung jubahnya.

Aktivitas tersamar yang membuat seluruh penghuni Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin langsung mengangguk-angguk patuh seperti kerbau dicocok hidungnya.

Menyambar gelas berisi Wiski Api, Warrington mengangkat pialanya dalam gerakan bersulang. Menyesap seteguk, pemuda berpostur jangkung itu memberikan komentar terakhirnya.

"Aku pastikan permainan terakhir besok akan jadi buah bibir di Hogwarts selama berbulan-bulan."

* * *

"Kita tak perlu menunggu berbulan-bulan hanya untuk jadi bulan-bulanan Slytherin, Ron," semprot Hermione sengit, memasukkan lengan ke mantel Hogwartsnya. Di samping Hermione, Ron berdiri lesu, memutar-mutar lencana Prefek-nya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Tapi, Hermione," timpal Harry, berjengit melihat kilat galak di iris coklat Hermione.

"Kau saja tak mendapat respon positif dari Profesor Dumbledore dan Profesor McGonagall. Lalu, kenapa kau berharap mendapat reaksi dari Snape yang jelas-jelas menganakemaskan murid asramanya sendiri?"

"Jangan menyerah sebelum mencoba, Harry," ujar Hermione sok bijak. Merapikan mantel hitamnya, Hermione membenahi rok sekolahnya dengan sempurna.

"Siapa tahu Profesor Snape mau menegur murid asramanya untuk menghentikan perbuatan kekanak-kanakkan itu," cetus Hermione pede.

"Mustahil, Hermione," cecar Ron tak mau kalah.

"Itu seperti mengharap Snape mau mengubah rambut lepek berminyaknya menjadi model _mohawk_."

_Mohawk_ adalah model rambut anak-anak _punk_, gaya rambut yang memotong habis bagian sisi kiri dan kanan hingga menyisakan bagian tengah.

"Ya sudah kalau kalian tak mau menemaniku!" bentak Hermione habis sabar. Melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, Hermione memanjat lubang lukisan Nyonya Gemuk sambil menggerundel. Meninggalkan Ron dan Harry yang saling berpandangan salah tingkah.

Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor, membuat lukisan hidup di sekelilingnya mencak-mencak karena jam tidur mereka terganggu, Hermione turun ke asrama Slytherin yang terletak di bawah tanah. Tak menyadari kalau pergerakannya dipantau dan dilaporkan lukisan ksatria gila Sir Cadogan yang berlari berkelontangan di depannya.

"Target sudah dataaang!" teriakan cempreng Sir Cadogan sempat membuat Hermione tersentak. Namun, belum sempat Hermione mencerna apa yang terjadi, sepasang lengan kekar menariknya dari balik pintu kelas yang sedikit terbuka.

Menggeliat dalam pasungan erat laksana gelang baja itu, Hermione mendengar penyanderanya merapalkan Mantra Lumos. Dalam sekejap, sinar putih kecil muncul dari ujung tongkat sihir, membuat Hermione bisa mengenali profil penyihir yang nekat menyekapnya.

"Cassius Warrington..." desis Hermione tercekat, terus berjuang melepaskan diri dari dekapan posesif Warrington.

Menyibak rambut gelombang Hermione, Warrington menundukkan wajahnya, mencium lembut leher dan tulang selangka Hermione. Menggigit bibir untuk menahan erangan yang menuntut keluar, Hermione berupaya membebaskan diri. Perjuangan yang berujung sia-sia sebab Warrington menambah daya cengkeramannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Warrington!" geram Hermione, sedikit tercekat saat jari-jari kokoh Warrington menyusup dengan posesif di ikal rambutnya.

"Kau tak akan pernah kulepaskan, Cantik," bisik Warrington pelan. Hembusan napas hangatnya menembus masuk pori-pori leher Hermione, membuat perut Hermione berdesir seperti disesaki ribuan kupu-kupu.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun menunggu, akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu," desah Warrington, mencium telinga Hermione dengan penuh kelembutan.

Membelai lekukan leher Hermione dengan ujung jari, Warrington membalik tubuh Hermione, membuat posisi wajah mereka menjadi berhadap-hadapan.

Kendati penerangan di ruang kelas bawah tanah itu terbilang minim, Hermione menyadari tatapan intens dan panas yang menguar dari iris violet Warrington.

Jantung Hermione berayun-ayun seperti pendulum ketika menyadari cara Warrington menatapnya. Tatapan sarat kepemilikan yang absolut dan tak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Kau tercipta hanya untukku, Hermione. Kau milikku. Selamanya milikku," suara halus Warrington mengalun di udara, berdenting bening seperti alunan musik menghipnotis.

Tertegun menatap tarian api violet di mata Warrington, Hermione tak bisa bertindak cepat saat tubuhnya dibaringkan di atas permukaan meja kayu yang keras dan dingin. Membuka kedua kaki Hermione dengan paha kekarnya, Warrington menyapukan hidung mancungnya di pucuk hidung mungil Hermione.

"Tunggu, Warrington. Aku-"

Protes Hermione teredam ketika Warrington melumat bibirnya dengan penuh gairah. Memiringkan kepalanya, Warrington terus memperdalam ciuman panasnya yang menghanyutkan.

Dicium dengan posesif dan panas seperti itu membuat otak Hermione berputar seperti komidi putar. Seiring dengan setiap pagutan, ketegangan di tubuh Hermione menghilang, digantikan gelenyar aneh yang baru pertama kali dirasakan Hermione seumur hidupnya.

Dibelenggu perasaan nyaman yang baru pertama kali dikecapnya, Hermione tak bisa mencegah saat jemarinya merayap naik, membelai dada bidang Warrington yang terbalut kemeja putih sekolah. Merasakan sentuhan jemari tak berpengalaman Hermione di tubuhnya, Warrington mengerang rendah.

Terus menguasai bibir Hermione dengan ciuman liarnya yang memabukkan, jari-jari Warrington dengan terampil membuka kancing mantel serta kemeja sekolah Hermione. Langsung menampakkan lekuk pemandangan indah yang membuat Warrington tak bisa membendung geraman maskulinnya.

Sebelum Warrington sempat menikmati berkah yang tersaji di depannya, teriakan kaget Profesor McGonagall menyadarkan Hermione dari trans memusingkan yang melandanya.

"Oh ya ampun, Miss Granger!"

Mengumpat pelan karena tak berpikir untuk memperpanjang waktu pemanggilan para guru, Warrington merapikan baju Hermione dengan jentikan tongkat sihirnya. Mengangkat tubuhnya, Warrington mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Hermione berdiri. Sodoran tangan yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh Hermione yang terbakar malu.

Memandang dari balik bulu matanya, Hermione meringis ketika melihat ruang kelas bawah tanah yang tadinya kosong melompong kini dipadati banyak penghuni. Di ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar, Profesor McGonagall berdiri terperangah, diapit Profesor Snape yang cemberut serta Profesor Dumbledore yang tersenyum penuh arti.

Di belakang ketiga guru itu, puluhan anak Slytherin dari berbagai angkatan menjulurkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat lebih jelas ke dalam ruang kelas.

"Apa ini termasuk salah satu permainan yang kau ributkan, Miss Granger?" Profesor McGonagall bertanya tajam. Mata hijaunya yang dibingkai kacamata menyipit tegas, tampak tak suka dengan proyeksi salah satu anak didiknya menjadi korban kejahilan _game_ murid Slytherin.

"Er... anu," gagap Hermione, tak bisa merangkai jawaban tepat atas situasi yang membelitnya. Jika ia menyatakan diri sebagai korban, hal itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Sebab, selain minus bau mulut naga, Hermione juga menikmati momen ketika dirinya dicium Warrington, tak seperti Ron, Harry dan Neville yang keok saat dipatok Malfoy Cs.

"Miss Granger, apa kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa kalian berdua tertangkap basah berkencan di ruang kelasku?" suara dingin Profesor Snape membuat suhu kelas bawah tanah semakin anjlok ke titik beku. Memandang remeh Hermione dari balik hidung bengkoknya, Profesor Snape mengetuk-ngetukkan tongkat sihirnya di pinggiran jubah hitamnya yang berkelepak-kelepak.

Hermione hampir pingsan di tempat mendengar penjabaran Profesor Snape itu. Hermione sama sekali tak menyangka kalau ruang kelas yang dimasukinya merupakan ruang kelas Ramuan. Lokasi yang sangat diagung-agungkan serta amat dikeramatkan oleh Profesor Snape.

Melirik sengit ke arah Warrington yang jelas-jelas menampakkan kepuasan khas laki-laki, Hermione berdeham kikuk.

Meremas-remas jarinya di ujung mantel, Hermione menjelaskan kalau sesungguhnya ia hendak pergi ke kantor Profesor Snape di ujung koridor untuk melaporkan permainan sinting anak-anak Slytherin. _Game_ yang disebut Hermione Permainan Mencuri Ciuman Pertama Berbonus Trauma dan Bau Mulut Naga.

"Apa ciuman barusan itu ciuman pertamamu, Miss Granger?" Profesor Dumbledore yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum jenaka mendadak membuka suara. Mengusap-usap jenggot panjangnya yang bersinar keperakan, mata biru cerah Profesor Dumbledore bersinar gembira.

"Sepertinya, kau tidak terkena trauma, Miss Granger. Kami melihat kau sangat menikmatinya," jejak senyuman jelas-jelas tercetak dari pernyataan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts yang paling disukai dan dihormati itu.

"_Indeed_," balas Profesor Snape dingin, memicing galak menatap paras Hermione yang semerah apel masak.

Disertai senyum pengertian, Profesor Dumbledore memutuskan mengakhiri perdebatan itu, tak menghiraukan cerocosan penjaga sekolah Argus Filch yang ngotot menjatuhkan sanksi digantung terbalik di pohon Dedalu Perkasa.

"Oh sudahlah, Argus. Mereka hanya remaja yang terlibat cinta. Masalah ini jangan terlalu dibesar-besarkan," ujar Profesor Dumbledore tenang, menepuk-nepuk pundak Filch yang menggerung gusar.

Sebelum Profesor Dumbledore membalikkan tubuhnya, Hermione sempat melihat penyihir berusia lanjut itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Rasa malu yang menggunuk membuat Hermione tak mampu mengartikan kedipan mata beraura konspirasi itu.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok Profesor Dumbledore yang berjalan sambil bersiul-siul, Profesor McGonagall memperhatikan Hermione dengan intens. Sedikit sinar kecewa terbersit di kedua mata kucingnya.

"Miss Granger, sebagai Prefek Gryffindor, aku mengharapkan hal terbaik darimu. Bermesraan di ruang kelas sangat tidak patut apalagi dilakukan oleh seseorang yang seharusnya jadi suri tauladan sepertimu. Untuk itu, dengan sangat menyesal aku terpaksa memotong dua puluh angka dari Gryffindor," jelas Profesor McGonagall panjang lebar, menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

Wajah Hermione memucat mendengar keputusan Kepala Asramanya itu.

Demi semua kutu di jari kaki Merlin, ancaman digunjingkan seisi sekolah karena ketahuan berciuman di meja Profesor Snape saja sudah cukup buruk. Apalagi ditambah dengan sanksi pemotongan nilai. Bisa-bisa besok pagi Hermione dikeroyok karena menggagalkan impian Gryffindor untuk merebut Piala Asrama tahun ini.

"Tapi, Profesor..."

"Miss Granger," suara berbahaya Profesor Snape menghentikan protes Hermione. Menengok takut-takut, Hermione memberanikan diri menatap mata hitam Profesor Snape yang berkilat licik.

"Detensi besok malam dan potong lima puluh angka dari Gryffindor karena mengotori mejaku," ungkap Profesor Snape tegas, menyeringai keji saat gelak tawa murid Slytherin mengiringi ultimatumnya itu.

Jika tak mengingat risiko kehilangan lencana Prefek yang sangat diagung-agungkannya itu, Hermione mungkin sudah memutilasi gerombolan Slytherin yang menjengek di balik punggung Profesor Snape. Menghela napas kalah, Hermione bergegas menyusul Profesor McGonagall yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Belum sempat beranjak lebih jauh, langkah Hermione terhenti ketika suara fals Pansy Parkinson melengking nyaring di dekatnya.

"Ooh, apa kalian melihat wajah tololnya? Mulut lumpurnya benar-benar mengering sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kau benar, Cass. Pertunjukan terakhir ini benar-benar heboh!"

Menengok dari balik pundaknya, Hermione menatap Warrington dengan sorot sakit hati. Rupanya, sejak semula Warrington sudah memplot dirinya sebagai mangsa empuk edisi penutup.

Memandang Warrington dengan mata berkilauan karena air mata tertahan, Hermione berjuang mengendalikan emosinya. Gumaman lirih pun terlahir dari perasaan sakit yang berkecamuk.

"Jadi, inikah balasanmu, Cassius Warrington? Mempermalukanku seperti aku mempermalukanmu lima tahun lalu?"

Memutar tumit dengan kecepatan tinggi, Hermione berlari menyusuri koridor bawah tanah. Tak menyadari getar kesedihan yang berpijar di kedua mata ungu gelap Warrington.

* * *

"Pasti dia gelap mata sampai berani bercinta di meja Profesor Snape."

"Padahal dia Prefek tapi kok berbuat mesum begitu ya?"

"Berani juga dia, memakai meja Profesor Snape yang angker itu untuk ajang begituan."

Mengangkat dagunya setinggi gedung pencakar langit, Hermione melenggang angkuh melewati barisan anak Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw yang berbisik-bisik membicarakan dirinya.

Sesuai dengan asumsi Hermione, kejadian kemarin malam langsung jadi bahan pembicaraan hangat di seantero Hogwarts. Semakin _hot_ dan berkibar-kibar setelah dikipasi gosip yang bukan-bukan.

"Bercinta apaan," dengus Hermione suntuk, menyingsingkan lengan bajunya untuk memulai proses detensi yang dijatuhkan Profesor Snape.

"Cuma ciuman kok disebut bercinta. Sepertinya mereka perlu diberi korek kuping ekstra," Hermione ngedumel sendirian, bertopang dagu menunggu instruksi dari Profesor Snape yang tengah sibuk mencatat di meja kayu ek gelapnya.

Semburat merah mewarnai pipi Hermione saat menelusuri struktur meja keras tersebut. Meja tempat di mana dirinya menikmati bara api ciuman pertama yang memabukkan.

Sebelumnya, Hermione selalu mengira akan mengalami ciuman pertama yang manis dan syahdu. Tapi, ciuman semalamnya bersama Warrington jauh dari kata polos dan lugu. Ciuman yang diberikan Warrington tak ubahnya kecupan nakal dan dalam yang membuat Hermione terbakar sampai ke sumsum tulang.

Dehaman seram Profesor Snape memutus imajinasi Hermione tentang ciuman pertamanya yang mendebarkan itu. Menundukkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang panas memerah, Hermione menunggu vonis yang akan dijatuhkan guru Ramuannya itu.

"Tugasmu kali ini membersihkan usus kodok dan hati buaya, Miss Granger. Tanpa sihir," tekan Profesor Snape, menunjuk gundukan usus kodok dan hati buaya yang masih berdengap.

"Tanpa sarung tangan juga," tambah Profesor Snape lancar, menyeringai menyebalkan melihat dahi Hermione yang mengernyit.

Menyimpan kembali sarung tangan kulit naganya ke dalam ransel sekolah, Hermione mengempiskan lubang hidungnya. Mencoba membendung bau anyir memuakkan yang meruap dari tumpukan hati buaya dan usus kodok yang siap sedia dikurasnya.

"Masih untung dia tak menugaskanku menangkap dan mengambil hati Anaconda," bisik Hermione, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Anaconda adalah ular terbesar dan terpanjang di dunia, yang tak segan-segan memakan manusia sebagai camilan sehari-harinya.

Di dua jam berikutnya, Hermione terus bergumam pelan, menyemangati dirinya selama membersihkan organ dalam kodok dan buaya yang nggak ketulungan banyaknya itu. Setelah seratus dua puluh menit yang menyiksa, Hermione akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sempurna.

Menatap hati buaya dan usus kodok yang sudah berbaris rapi di dalam toples, sudut bibir Profesor Snape meliuk puas. Melambaikan tangannya, seakan mengusir anak kodok nyasar, Profesor Snape menyuruh Hermione untuk menghilang dari hadapannya detik itu juga.

Mengucapkan terima kasih dengan ogah-ogahan, Hermione menutup pintu ruang kelas Ramuan. Merayap di sepanjang koridor bawah tanah yang berpenerangan seadanya, Hermione merapalkan Mantra Tergeo dan Scourgify untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa usus kodok yang menyelip di ujung kukunya.

Kesibukan membersihkan jejak menjijikkan itu membuat Hermione lengah dan tak bisa berkutik ketika tubuhnya ditarik ke balik koridor sempit.

Meski punggungnya terjepit di antara tembok dan dada sekokoh baja, Hermione bisa menebak siapa penyihir yang berani memasungnya seperti itu.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si dalang pencuri ciuman. Cassius Warrington...

"Cassius Warrington," desis Hermione bengis. "Kenapa kau tak kapok mengerjaiku sih? Bukannya permainan untuk mempermalukanku sudah kelar kemarin malam?"

Meletakkan kedua lengan kuatnya di samping kepala Hermione, membuat Hermione terkunci seutuhnya, Warrington tanpa sungkan merapatkan tubuhnya. Membuat Hermione terjerat sepenuhnya dalam kendalinya.

"Aku tak pernah berniat mempermainkanmu, Cantik," ujar Warrington lembut, mencium tulang alis Hermione yang merengut. Menurunkan tangan kirinya, Warrington menangkup pinggang Hermione, membawa Hermione semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hah! Gara-gara ciuman konyolmu itu, aku terkena detensi membersihkan usus kodok dan hati buaya secara manual," geram Hermione, menyesali keputusannya membersihkan ujung kuku dengan mantra sihir.

Jika saja jarinya belum dicuci bersih, detik ini juga Hermione pasti sudah menjejalkan kuku-kukunya ke dalam mulut Warrington.

"Ciuman konyol? Itu bukan ciuman konyol, Hermione," bisik Warrington, menangkap cuping kuping Hermione dengan bibirnya. Menyesap lembut, cumbuan terlatih Warrington mengirimkan getaran elektrik ke setiap sel-sel terkecil Hermione.

"Ya, itu ciuman konyol," tampik Hermione sengit, mencoba menyembunyikan respon tubuhnya atas posisi intim mereka saat ini.

"Seharusnya ciuman pertamaku itu dengan Ron, bukannya denganmu!"

Hermione memekik kaget ketika Warrington menghempaskan tubuh ke tubuhnya, menciuminya dengan liar dan ganas. Terbelenggu dalam dekapan tubuh kekar Warrington, Hermione hanya bisa mengerang pelan saat seniornya itu memperdalam ciumannya. Meninggalkan jejak membakar di seluruh saraf dan aliran darahnya.

"Apa ini masih bisa disebut ciuman konyol, Hermione?" Warrington menggeram di sela-sela pagutannya yang tak kenal ampun. Menjilat bibir bawah Hermione, Warrington kembali menaklukkan bibir Hermione, membuat kedua lutut Hermione lemas seperti tak bertulang.

"Apa ciuman Ron Weasley sebanding dengan ciumanku, Hermione?" desah Warrington, menyusuri lekuk bibir Hermione dengan penuh kelembutan.

Menyaksikan Hermione terpana melihat aura seksualitas predator yang melesak dari tubuhnya, Warrington tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

Keinginan menghapus bayangan Ron Weasley dari hati Hermione membuat pemuda berambut seputih Unicorn itu kembali menghujani Hermione dengan ciuman bergairahnya.

"Beginilah rasanya saat seseorang menginginkanmu sepenuh hati, Hermione," ujar Warrington serak di sela-sela ciumannya yang seolah tanpa akhir itu.

"Beginilah rasanya saat seseorang bersedia melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu, Cantik."

Terombang-ambing dalam debur perasaan janggal yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang, Hermione tanpa sadar mengalungkan lengannya di leher Warrington. Berjinjit untuk mengantisipasi perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang menyolok, Hermione membalas ciuman Warrington dengan bersemangat.

Antusiasme Hermione membuat Warrington tertawa pelan. Resonansi gelak halusnya mengirimkan getar yang membuat jantung Hermione berdebar-debar. Mengakhiri ciumannya, Warrington menatap Hermione dengan sorot mendamba.

Menyurukkan bibirnya ke telinga Hermione, Warrington bergumam berulang-ulang, "Hermione... Hermione... gadisku yang cantik... _My Beauty_. Milikku, milikku selamanya."

Kalimat penuh cinta dan pemujaan seperti itu membuat mata Hermione berkaca-kaca karena luapan rasa bahagia.

Ya, selama lima belas tahun berkelana di dunia, baru kali ini Hermione merasa dirinya sangat diinginkan. Sejak masa pubertasnya, baru kali ini Hermione dipeluk, dicium, dibelai dan diperlakukan dengan penuh gairah, kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

Mengangkat wajahnya, Warrington mencermati setiap detail wajah gadis yang sudah mencuri dan menguasai hatinya itu. Hermione menelan ludah ketika melihat garis bibir Warrington yang melembut saat menatapnya. Sorot pemujaan tanpa akhir yang membuat Hermione nyaris melupakan kemarahannya atas ulah usil kakak kelasnya itu.

Yup, nyaris... sebelum akal sehat Hermione mengambil alih semuanya.

Mendorong pelan dada bidang Warrington, Hermione mencoba menjauh dari seniornya itu. Menautkan kedua alisnya dengan bingung, Warrington dengan berat hati menggeser badannya, memindahkan bobot tubuhnya yang sedari tadi menghimpit Hermione.

"Kenapa, Cantik? Apa yang membuatmu risau?" Warrington bertanya galau, menatap kerut-merut yang muncul di antara lengkung alis Hermione.

"Sebenarnya, apa maksudmu mencuri ciuman dariku tadi malam dan sekarang? Apa itu merupakan ajang balas dendammu karena lima tahun lalu aku mempermalukanmu di toko buku _Flourish and Blotts_?!" sembur Hermione, tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan keingintahuannya.

Tersenyum membesarkan hati, Warrington merapikan kerut di antara alis Hermione dengan ibu jarinya. Membuka salah satu pintu ruangan dengan Mantra Alomohora, Warrington membawa Hermione masuk. Membimbing perlahan, Warrington mendudukkan Hermione yang merengut di salah satu meja persegi panjang.

Menatap raut penasaran Hermione, Warrington tanpa membuang waktu membuka kartu. Membongkar rencana permainan yang disusunnya hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dan cinta Hermione. Gadis cantiknya yang sudah mengisi dunianya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka lima tahun lalu.

Saat Warrington dengan gamblang dan terus terang menjelaskan asal-usul ide permainan mencuri ciuman pertama tersebut, Hermione hanya bisa terpana.

Mulut menganga Hermione kian terbuka lebar tatkala Chaser Slytherin itu mengungkapkan jati dirinya sebagai penyihir yang dialiri darah istimewa Unicorn. Darah dan talenta spesial yang membuat dirinya bisa mengendalikan perilaku teman seasramanya yang terlibat permainan kartu bersamanya.

"Ya ampun, pantas saja! Sejak semula aku heran mengapa Malfoy, Parkinson dan Milicent Bulstrode dengan ikhlas dan sukarela melumuri mulut mereka dengan tahi naga bercampur kotoran Doxy. Rupanya, mereka dikendalikan olehmu ya," seru Hermione, menepuk dahinya keras-keras.

Menyipitkan mata, Hermione menatap Warrington yang cengar-cengir polos seperti bocah tak berdosa. Hermione mungkin tak keberatan Malfoy Cs muntah-muntah saat harus memakan tahi naga, tapi bagaimanapun juga, Harry, Ron dan Neville juga kena getahnya gara-gara skenario tersebut.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu sejauh itu, tahu! Kasihan kan Ron, Harry dan Neville. Mereka sampai trauma dan sekarat di Ruang Kesehatan gara-gara berciuman pertama kali dengan manusia bau naga!" gerutu Hermione kesal, menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada.

Menepuk dagu Hermione dengan jari telunjuk, Warrington tersenyum lebar. Bagi Warrington, perintah memakan tahi naga sebelum berciuman itu memiliki manfaat ganda. Membalas dendam atas tindakan barbar Malfoy Cs pada Hermione sekaligus sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kekesalannya pada tiga cowok yang dekat dengan Hermione.

"Seperti yang tadi kubilang, Cantik. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk merebut dan mendapatkan perhatianmu seutuhnya," Warrington mengulas senyum predator, mengawasi Hermione dari atas dan bawah dengan tatapan seorang pemangsa.

Ditatap penuh hasrat seperti itu membuat tubuh Hermione bergelenyar. Demi semua kutil di jempol Merlin, apa benar Warrington keturunan kuda sihir macam Unicorn? Dengan insting dan tindak-tanduk predator seperti itu, Hermione malah lebih percaya jika Warrington mengumumkan dirinya sebagai keturunan macan kumbang.

"Jika aku tak melakoni permainan ini, aku tak punya kesempatan untuk menciummu, Cantik," gumam Warrington, merutuki permusuhan antar asrama yang membuat peluang terjadinya asmara nihil besar.

Melihat bibir Hermione menyiratkan senyum pengertian dan pemahaman, Warrington mendesah lega. Mendekap Hermione dengan protektif ke dadanya, Warrington mensyukuri respon Hermione atas tindakannya selama ini.

Tadinya, Warrington tak berharap Hermione yang keras kepala mau memahaminya secepat itu. Tadinya, Warrington sudah siap menghadapi kemurkaan dan caci-maki Hermione yang keberatan dirinya dijadikan obyek permainan.

Namun, ketakutannya rupanya tak beralasan sebab saat ini gadis yang paling diinginkannya di dunia melumer dalam pelukannya.

"Tentang insiden di toko buku _Flourish and Blotts_ itu, aku tak pernah menyimpan dendam padamu, Hermione," bisik Warrington, menempelkan pipinya di puncak rambut megar Hermione.

"Aku malah berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena mempertemukanmu denganku saat itu," ujar Warrington lugas, membingkai pipi Hermione dengan telapak tangannya.

Memandangi riak cinta di manik ungu Warrington, Hermione seolah terlempar ke masa lalu. Ke masa lima tahun lalu jelang tahun ajaran pertamanya di Hogwarts.

Kala itu, Hermione yang baru mengetahui identitas barunya sebagai penyihir sangat bersemangat menjelajahi seantero Diagon Alley, pusat perbelanjaan kaum penyihir yang terletak di pusat kota London.

Setelah memborong baju dan perkakas sekolah, tiba saatnya bagi Hermione untuk membeli buku sekolahnya. Di toko buku _Flourish and Blotts_ itulah Hermione berjumpa dengan Warrington yang tengah duduk berbincang dengan dua teman cowoknya.

Melihat rambut putih Warrington, Hermione yang penuh rasa ingin tahu berteriak nyaring sambil memegangi kepala Warrington yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Lihat, Mom. Kasihan sekali cowok ini. Masih muda tapi sudah ubanan seperti ini."

Tak pelak teriakan lantang Hermione membuat seisi toko buku yang penuh pengunjung meledak dalam gelak tawa. Hermione yang tak menyangka bahwa ada manusia yang berambut seputih salju di dunia hanya bisa tercekat ketika Warrington menengok dan menatapnya dari atas ke bawah.

Kala itu, Hermione menyangka tatapan menyeluruh itu merupakan reaksi kekesalan Warrington atas komentar menyengatnya barusan. Apalagi dua sobat Warrington yang belakangan diketahui Hermione sebagai Adrian Pucey dan Marcus Flint tak henti-hentinya mengejek Warrington sebagai kakek-kakek ubanan. Menyembunyikan rasa segannya, Hermione langsung berlari keluar toko buku tanpa meminta maaf atas ucapan menyakitkannya itu.

"Untunglah, kupikir kau membenciku karena menyebutmu cowok ubanan. Saat itu, aku benar-benar tak tahu kalau penyihir memiliki banyak warna rambut yang beraneka ragam," gumam Hermione, membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan hangat Warrington.

"Aku tak pernah membencimu, Hermione. Aku malah bersyukur kau nekat menyentuhku saat itu," urai Warrington, menepuk-nepuk punggung Hermione dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Saat kau memegang rambutku, aku langsung tahu bahwa kau adalah belahan jiwaku. Seperti yang tersirat dalam legenda bahwa hanya gadis perawan dan pasangan hidup sajalah yang bisa menyentuh tubuh Unicorn," ungkap Warrington, mengangkat dagu Hermione dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

Pipi Hermione memanas di bawah tatapan Warrington yang tajam dan penuh kasih seperti itu. Sebagai seorang pencinta cerita legenda, Hermione tentu tahu seluk-beluk Unicorn. Makhluk mitologi legendaris yang menjadi simbol cinta dan pernikahan setia yang abadi.

Membenamkan kembali mukanya di dada Warrington, Hermione meresapi kenyamanan yang membungkusnya dengan perlahan-lahan. Sepanjang hidupnya, Hermione tak pernah merasa sedekat ini dengan seseorang. Begitu lekat dan intim seakan-akan mereka adalah satu orang yang berbagi satu denyut jantung.

Sekelebat kesadaran mengusik keromantisan atmosfer hati Hermione. Menengadahkan wajahnya, Hermione menatap wajah rupawan Warrington yang secerah musim panas.

Meski Hermione berusaha menutupi keresahannya, insting tajam Warrington tak bisa dikelabui. Sadar gadis dalam pelukannya sedang serius memikirkan sesuatu, Warrington mengulas senyum persuasif. Membujuk Hermione untuk membuka hati dan menceritakan semua masalah pada dirinya.

"Kenapa mukamu merengut begitu, Cantik?"

Memainkan kancing kemeja putih Warrington, Hermione menyuarakan kekhawatirannya. Rasa cemas yang membuat Hermione makin menyadari arti penting keberadaan Warrington bagi dirinya.

"Apa pemakaian surai Unicorn untuk mengendalikan orang tak termasuk tindakan ilegal? Bukannya itu sama saja dengan Kutukan Imperius? Bagaimana jika Profesor Dumbledore tahu? Kau bisa dikeluarkan, Warrington," Hermione menyemburkan semua kekalutannya tanpa jeda, membuat senyum Warrington semakin melebar.

"Jangan panik, Cantik. Profesor Dumbledore sudah tahu kemampuanku, kok. Dia bahkan mendukungku untuk mendapatkanmu sepenuhnya," jawab Warrington gamblang, membuat mata Hermione membulat sebesar roda pedati.

"Profesor Dumbledore tahu dan menyokongmu?" teriak Hermione takjub, mengingat-ingat kembali kedipan mata sarat konspirasi yang dilayangkan Profesor Dumbledore di malam dirinya tertangkap basah berciuman mesra di atas meja Profesor Snape.

"Benar sekali, Hermione. Hal yang kulakukan tak ilegal kok, cuma sedikit ngawur saja," tukas Warrington, tergelak halus ketika melihat mulut Hermione yang mengerucut.

"Bukan sedikit! Banyak! Kau sudah membuat teman-temanku heboh dan trauma."

"Wah, wah, wah, di mana sifat pemberani dan pantang menyerah khas anak Gryffindor itu? Aku yakin ketiga temanmu bisa melupakan momen ciuman pertama mereka yang seperti neraka dengan sempurna," ujar Warrington pede, menciumi puncak kepala Hermione dengan bertubi-tubi.

Menghembuskan napas, Hermione memilih mengalah dan tak memperpanjang masalah. Warrington memang benar. Sebagai penghuni Gryffindor, Harry, Ron dan Neville memang punya kekuatan tekad untuk melepaskan diri dari trauma masa lalu. Saat ini saja, ketiga teman cowoknya itu sudah menekuni hari-hari mereka seperti biasa.

Menyenderkan kepalanya di rengkuhan lengan Warrington, menikmati kekokohan tubuh yang menimangnya dengan lembut itu, Hermione memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Meski kelopak matanya tertutup, Hermione masih bisa merasakan pandangan Warrington yang membakar. Tatapan panas seorang kekasih yang mau tak mau membuat degup jantung Hermione kembali bertalu-talu.

"Jangan cemas begitu, Hermione. Aku sudah berjanji pada Profesor Dumbledore untuk menghentikan sihir surai Unicornku begitu aku berhasil mendapatkanmu. Jadi, kau tak perlu takut aku akan ditendang keluar dari Hogwarts," bisik Warrington menentramkan, salah mengartikan detak jantung Hermione sebagai simbol kekhawatiran berlebihan.

Menggeleng lemah, Hermione menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Bergumam lirih, Hermione mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak menyangka Warrington sampai berbuat sejauh itu hanya untuk menyita perhatiannya.

"_No pain no gain_, Cantik. Tak ada hasil tanpa ada perjuangan," Warrington menjawab enteng. Menyusuri ubun-ubun Hermione dengan bibirnya, Warrington bergumam parau.

"Selain itu, jika aku bisa menciummu, aku yakin bisa mendapatkan hatimu. Seperti prinsip yang kujunjung selama ini. Dari bibir turun ke hati."

Mendengar dengusan tak anggun Hermione, Warrington menaikkan alis aristokratnya. Binar nakal berkelap-kelip di manik ungunya, membuat napas Hermione berubah panjang pendek.

"Kau tak percaya ya, Cantik? Kalau begitu biar kubuktikan," sela Warrington, mendorong tubuh Hermione ke permukaan meja kayu.

Menutup kikik halus Hermione dengan lumatan bibirnya, Warrington dengan bersungguh-sungguh membuktikan kebenaran prinsip yang dianutnya.

* * *

"Aku penganut hari esok harus lebih baik dari hari ini, Hermione," ujar Ron bangga, membusungkan dadanya seperti ayam jago menang pacuan.

"Daripada berkutat memikirkan bibir tebal berliur Milicent Bulstrode, aku memilih menghapus memori itu dengan kenangan lain yang tak kalah sedapnya," tutur Ron malu-malu, melirik Lavender Brown yang menggelayut lengket di lengan kanannya.

Seisi Ruang Rekreasi yang tadi bising seperti pasar pagi langsung hening menyusul pemberitahuan tersebut. Sejumlah mata saling melirik cemas, berharap tak terjadi pertumpahan darah di ruang luas berpemadani merah marun itu.

Ketakutan bakal meledaknya aksi saling bunuh itu bukan khayalan paranoid semata. Bagaimanapun juga, sinyal ketertarikan Hermione pada Ron sudah terlihat sejak tahun lalu. Jadi, bukan tak mungkin gadis berambut belukar yang tengah menguap lebar itu mengamuk tak terkendali mendengar pernyataan kontroversial barusan.

"Ow, jadi maksudmu, kau memupus ciuman Milicent Bulstrode dengan berciuman sepanjang waktu bersama Lavender, pacar barumu itu?" tanya Hermione sambil lalu, menutup kembali buku _Tanda-tanda Kematian_ yang dibacanya.

Menepuk-nepukkan jari di lengan kursi, Hermione mengawasi Ron dan Lavender yang saling pandang terpesona. Sepanjang bulan ini, Hermione dan anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya memang harus membiasakan diri menyaksikan bibir Ron dan Lavender yang saling menempel seperti terkena lem perekat.

Anggukan mantap Ron disambut engahan tajam penduduk Ruang Rekreasi. Kakak kembar Ron, Fred dan George bahkan sudah membuka bursa taruhan, memprediksi darah siapa yang akan muncrat duluan di karpet Ruang Rekreasi. Darah Ron, darah Lavender atau tidak ada darah sama sekali.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Ron. Aku senang kok kalau kau jadian dengan Lavender," ujar Hermione sumringah, bangkit dari kursi untuk memeluk Ron sepintas lalu. Tepukan persahabatan yang membuat sejumlah siswa kalah taruhan menjerit nelangsa karena miskin mendadak.

"Benarkah kau merestui kami, Hermione?" Ron bertanya tak percaya, mengetatkan dekapannya di lingkar pinggang Lavender yang terpana keheranan.

Tadinya, sebelum berciuman dengan Lavender, Ron memang menyukai Hermione dan berharap bisa berpacaran dengan teman dekatnya itu. Namun, semenjak insiden ciuman bau naga Milicent Bulstrode, hati Ron berputar haluan.

Kesetiaan Lavender yang terus mendampingi Ron di masa-masa sulit membuat pemuda berhidung panjang itu tertarik. Ditambah dengan terapi ciuman Lavender, Ron makin tak kuasa melepaskan diri dari jerat pesona gadis berpostur sintal yang tengah menatapnya dengan sorot menghamba itu.

Menyaksikan kemesraan Ron dengan Lavender, Hermione tak merasakan setitik pun torehan rasa cemburu atau sakit hati. Sejak berkencan rahasia dengan Warrington, Hermione tak lagi memandang Ron sebagai calon pendampingnya di masa depan.

Kini, hati, otak, benak dan alam mimpi Hermione sudah dipenuhi oleh sosok Warrington. Pemuda keturunan Unicorn yang gemar sekali mencuri ciuman diam-diam dari dirinya.

Ya, meskipun permainan mencuri ciuman sudah resmi diakhiri, tanpa meninggalkan jejak kecurigaan dari anak Slytherin, Warrington tetap tak bisa menghentikan kebiasaannya itu. Setiap kali ada kesempatan, termasuk di jam patroli Hermione sebagai Prefek, Warrington tak pernah bosan untuk mencuri ciuman kecil yang memabukkan.

Ketika Hermione mempertanyakan hobi mencuri ciuman itu, Warrington hanya tergelak pelan. Mengacak-acak surai coklat Hermione, pemuda berperawakan tegap itu mengungkapkan tindakan tersebut merupakan alat pemacu adrenalin yang efektif.

"Selain itu, sampai kita berdua lulus dari Hogwarts, hubungan rahasia kita tak boleh ketahuan. Nah, supaya kehangatan tetap terjaga, salah satu solusinya adalah curi-curi ciuman," lanjut Warrington, menciumi pipi Hermione dengan menggebu-gebu.

Argumentasi Warrington itu mau tak mau membuat Hermione tak lagi mempermasalahkan aksi curi-curi ciuman. Lagipula, seperti yang diutarakan Warrington, hubungan rahasia yang mereka jalani tak akan berlangsung lama. Beberapa bulan lagi Warrington akan lulus dari Hogwarts disusul Hermione yang akan diwisuda dua tahun lagi.

Memikirkan kelulusan Warrington sempat membuat Hermione kelimpungan. Apalagi, pasca menerima ijazah Hogwarts, Warrington yang tergila-gila pada Quidditch siap masuk ke Akademi Quidditch Internasional di Bulgaria.

Untungnya, kesedihan Hermione karena harus menjalani hubungan jarak jauh tak berlangsung lama sebab Warrington selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjunginya.

Meskipun tak bisa bertemu sesering mungkin di sesi liburan mengingat jadwal latihan Quidditch yang padat, Warrington tak kurang akal. Pemuda berparas tampan itu menjanjikan sesi pertemuan setiap kali Hermione bertandang ke desa sihir Hogsmeade yang terletak di dekat kastil Hogwarts.

Pertemuan yang selalu dinanti-nanti Hermione setiap tahunnya. Pertemuan yang selalu meninggalkan bekas kesan mendalam yang melekat di hati.

* * *

Membuka pintu kayu bar butut _Hog's Head_ dengan hati-hati, mengingat engsel pintunya sudah hampir copot, Hermione melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan. Mengedarkan mata coklatnya, Hermione meringis melihat meja bar yang disesaki penyihir berdandanan aneh.

Di antara meja yang padat, sejumlah pelayan hilir mudik melayani pengunjung. Barisan penyaji minuman berkostum hitam putih yang disewa untuk mengantisipasi animo pengunjung akan Butterbeer Jahe _Hog's Head_ yang terkenal sedap.

Sebenarnya, Hermione tak berminat bertemu dengan Warrington di bar rombeng yang tak romantis seperti _Hog's Head_.

Tapi, hanya bar jelek milik adik Profesor Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore inilah yang menjanjikan privasi serta kerahasiaan yang sangat menentukan kelangsungan cinta Hermione dengan Warrington.

Jalinan asmara rahasia yang hanya diketahui segelintir orang. Termasuk sobat terdekat Hermione. Harry, Ron dan Ginny.

Mengingat tiga teman terbaiknya itu, Hermione tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya. Awalnya, Harry, Ron dan Ginny yang sangat membenci anak Slytherin tak bisa menerima hubungan tersebut. Apalagi semenjak mereka mengetahui kalau Warrington-lah dalang di balik insiden ciuman berbau mulut naga.

Untungnya, seiring pergantian waktu, kekeraskepalaan Harry Cs memudar. Sadar bahwa Hermione bahagia bersama Warrington, Harry, Ron dan Ginny akhirnya mengalah. Mereka hanya mewanti-wanti Hermione untuk berhati-hati dan menjaga diri sebaik-baiknya.

"Ohoho, tentu saja aku selalu berhati-hati. Lihat, aku sampai memilih bar kumal seperti ini sebagai tempat kencan rahasiaku," bisik Hermione pada dirinya sendiri, beranjak menuju meja paling ujung yang kosong.

Setibanya di depan meja bulat yang bocel-bocel itu, Hermione baru menyadari kalau meja itu ternyata berpenghuni. Melingkar nyaman di bangku kayu, seekor kambing kurus mendengkur halus. Membuat Hermione terpaksa menggaruk-garuk kepala semaknya yang tak gatal.

"Err, halo... bisakah kau tidur di bawah lantai, _please_?" pinta Hermione, meringis ketika si kambing membuka sebelah mata dan menatapnya dengan sorot mengantuk.

Menguap sebentar, si kambing kembali memejamkan matanya, pura-pura bersikap seperti kambing congek. Mendesah frustrasi, Hermione melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari-cari meja kosong lain yang sayangnya tak ada saat ini.

Mengambil napas berat, Hermione menghenyakkan pantatnya di bangku kayu yang tersisa. Mungkin saat Warrington datang, ia bisa mengusir kambing tak tahu adat itu. Kambing berbulu putih polos seperti cahaya rembulan.

Putih polos seperti cahaya bulan...

Hermione terhenyak dan menatap dalam-dalam kambing putih yang tertidur santai itu. Kadang-kadang Warrington memang suka muncul tiba-tiba. Jadi, mungkinkah kambing itu merupakan penyamaran barunya?

"Err, anu... apakah kau Cass?" tanya Hermione, mendadak merasa bego saat si kambing tak merespon pertanyaannya barusan.

Ketika Hermione berniat menjulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk perut si kambing yang masih tergolek, sepasang lengan kekar yang mengangsurkan gelas besar berisi Butterbeer penuh buih menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Minumanmu, Nona. Butterbeer dengan perasan air jahe."

Belum sempat berterima kasih, Hermione memekik kaget ketika lengan si penyaji minuman menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, melumat bibirnya dalam ciuman liar yang menggiurkan. Ciuman tiba-tiba yang membuat dunia Hermione berputar-putar dalam kaleidoskop warna pelangi.

"Cass..." Hermione mengerang ketika Warrington melepas pagutan bibirnya hanya untuk memberinya sedikit kesempatan bernapas. Setelah beberapa kali ciuman panas yang membuat darah Hermione menggelegak seperti lahar merapi, Warrington mengakhiri siksaan manisnya.

Mengusap bibir bawah Hermione dengan lembut, Warrington melirik sengit ke arah si kambing yang melongo. Mendelikkan mata ungu tajamnya, Warrington sukses membuat si kambing buru-buru mengambil langkah seribu.

Menghenyakkan pinggulnya di kursi bekas kambing tersebut, alis Warrington merendah membentuk kerut marah. Mengelus-elus pipi Hermione dengan punggung tangannya, Warrington menyuarakan keberatannya.

"Baru enam bulan tak bertemu dan kau sudah tak bisa membedakanku dengan kambing? Merlin, Hermione, sikapmu itu sudah menyinggung harga diri seorang laki-laki tulen," seru Warrington pura-pura marah.

Merona merah padam, Hermione mengutuki kebodohannya karena bisa-bisanya menyamakan Warrington yang keturunan kuda suci Unicorn dengan kambing bau milik Aberforth Dumbledore tersebut.

Menyeringai tertahan melihat ekspresi bersalah Hermione, Warrington mengecup jemari Hermione dengan takzim. Menyalurkan rasa cinta dan kerinduannya melalui gerakan sederhana tersebut.

"Kali ini kau kumaafkan, Cantik. Tapi, untuk lokasi kencan setengah tahun berikutnya, aku yang menentukan. Aku tak mau lagi dianggap sebagai kembaran kambing," cetus Warrington, mengecup dan menggigiti jari manis Hermione dengan lembut.

"Err, ya boleh," timpal Hermione, sedikit ngeper melihat sinar licik yang berkilap-kilap di iris ungu gelap menghipnotis itu.

"Enam bulan lagi kita akan kencan di dalam Gubuk Menjerit," ujar Warrington, nyaris tertawa guling-guling melihat roman horor di muka Hermione.

"Eeh?! Gubuk Menjerit?" cicit Hermione, membayangkan pondok kayu yang berderit-derit dan diisi angin bersuit-suit itu. Gubuk yang kabarnya banyak dihuni hantu gentayangan dan makhluk tak jelas lainnya.

"Ya, Hermione. Gubuk Menjerit," ulang Warrington, bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri di samping Hermione. Menundukkan wajahnya, Warrington berbisik di kuping Hermione.

"Jeritan hantu di sana mungkin bisa meredam jeritan nikmatmu, Hermione. Jeritan yang muncul saat aku menciumimu habis-habisan."

Membelalakkan matanya, Hermione berupaya menutupi respon hangat tubuhnya. Mengangkat mukanya dengan pongah, Hermione menaikkan sebelah alis coklatnya.

"Mana mungkin ciumanmu bisa membuatku menjerit puas, Cass."

Mencium tulang alis Hermione yang menukik ke atas, Warrington tergelak parau. Ujung jempolnya berkelana di sepanjang lereng leher Hermione dalam gerakan malas dan sensual. Membuat denyut nadi di leher Hermione semakin berdenyar tak teratur.

Menyurukkan kepalanya ke kuping Hermione, Warrington membisikkan janjinya. Janji yang membuat Hermione mengeluarkan jeritan kecil yang menyita perhatian pengunjung bar _Hog's Head_.

"Kita lihat saja, Cantik. Mungkin enam bulan lagi Gubuk Menjerit akan berubah nama menjadi Gubuk Mendesah."

* * *

"Gubuk Mendesah? Julukan konyol macam apa itu?"

Meletakkan senampan pai lemon hangat di atas meja, Hermione berusaha menyembunyikan rona malunya. Di seberang meja, suaminya tercinta menyeringai hangat, menampakkan seulas senyum menggoda yang membuat warna pipi Hermione kian merona.

"Betul, Mom. Aku belum pernah ke sana sih karena murid tahun pertama belum diizinkan ke Hogsmeade. Kata kakak kelasku, gubuk itu berubah nama karena menjadi saksi bisu percintaan panas antara bidadari dengan Pangeran Unicorn."

Menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, Hermione bersusah-payah menutupi derai tawanya mendengar gosip hiperbola tersebut. Rupanya, sampai sekarang kemampuan penduduk Hogwarts untuk memoles isu biasa menjadi gosip luar biasa tak berubah jua.

"Jangan percaya rumor tak jelas itu, Cassie," Warrington membelai rambut putih putrinya dengan penuh kasih. Mengedip nakal ke arah istrinya, Warrington kembali berceloteh.

"Gubuk itu cuma lokasi kencan rahasia pasangan remaja beda asrama. Bukan tempat percintaan panas," melihat air muka skeptis putrinya, Warrington kembali menyambung penjelasannya.

"Kalau si bidadari dan Unicorn bercinta di gubuk itu, gubuk itu sudah meledak berkeping-keping karena jeritan puas si bidadari."

"Cassius Warrington," sela Hermione galak, menyumpal mulut suaminya dengan telapak tangan, menghentikan diskusi berbahaya yang membuat mata ungu gelap putrinya membulat tertarik. Melepaskan sumbatan tangannya, Hermione memelototi suaminya yang cengengesan sok polos.

"Jangan berlebihan, Cass. Jeritanku tak sampai merubuhkan bangunan. Selain itu, kita tak pernah bercinta di dalam gubuk itu."

"Oh, benarkah itu, Mom? Jadi Mom dan Dad yang jadi inspirasi nama gubuk reyot tersebut? Jadi kalian ya pasangan panas beda dunia yang diceritakan itu? Lalu, bagaimana cerita lengkapnya, Mom?"

Menahan keinginan menendang bokongnya sendiri, Hermione menceramahi dirinya sendiri karena selalu keceplosan di saat-saat penting. Mencubit pelan lengan suaminya, Hermione meminta bantuan Warrington untuk menetralisir situasi.

"Cassandra Jean Warrington," Warrington berdeham dengan lagak sok berwibawa, berupaya menyembunyikan rasa geli di intonasi suaranya.

"Kau masih kecil dan belum cukup umur untuk mendengarkan kisah percintaan panas kami," Warrington meringis halus saat Hermione mencubit keras lengan kirinya, menuntutnya untuk bertindak lebih tegas.

"Betul sekali, Sayang. Nanti saja setelah kau sudah besar," celetuk Hermione, menepuk lembut pundak putrinya yang mendengus pasrah. Bersenandung pelan, Hermione melangkah ke dapur, bersiap-siap membawakan sepoci kopi untuk suaminya.

Menatap punggung ibunya yang menghilang di balik pintu dapur, Cassie menggerung kecewa. Menyelonjorkan kaki mungilnya, gadis berusia sebelas tahun itu mengunyah sepotong pai lemon dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Yaahh, padahal tadinya aku berharap bisa mengurangi kebosanan hidup di asrama dengan cerita di balik nama Gubuk Mendesah itu."

Menautkan dua alis putihnya, Warrington menelan potongan terakhir pai lemon hangatnya. Meletakkan koran sore edisi Minggu, Warrington menatap wajah putri sulungnya yang merengut sebal.

"Jadi, kau mencari permainan untuk mengurangi kejenuhan di asrama? Ketimbang cerita itu, Dad punya ide permainan menarik untukmu."

Melompat ke pangkuan ayahnya secepat Unicorn berlari, Cassie menatap ayahnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Pijar mata yang serupa dengan mata Hermione saat menemukan hal baru yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Permainan apa itu, Dad? Kuharap itu benar-benar heboh sebab suasana di Slytherin sangat dingin dan membosankan," gerutu Cassie, memuntir-muntir surai Unicorn di jemarinya. Surai yang diberikan ayahnya sesaat setelah surat undangan masuk Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts diterimanya, empat bulan lalu.

Mengacak-acak rambut putih halus putrinya, Warrington menyeringai senang. Tak sekedar memfotokopi dirinya dalam rupa fisik, putri sulungnya itu juga mengikuti jejaknya masuk ke asrama Slytherin yang untungnya tak lagi mengkhususkan diri pada penyihir berdarah murni.

Meski kekuatan magis Unicorn yang melekat di diri putrinya itu tak sekuat dirinya, Warrington yakin sihir ekstra Cassie masih bisa menyemarakkan ruang bawah tanah Slytherin yang menjemukan.

"Tenang saja, Cassie. Permainan ini pasti heboh dan mengesankan. Yang kau perlukan cuma ini." Warrington mengangkat surai Unicorn yang dimainkan putrinya.

"Dan sedikit kotoran naga," bisik Warrington di telinga mungil putrinya.

"Kotoran naga?" Cassie menjerit takjub, sibuk mengira-ngira jenis permainan ngaco macam apa yang membutuhkan kotoran berbau menyengat itu.

"Ya, kotoran naga," bisik Warrington konspiratif, sibuk berkasak-kusuk dengan putrinya terkait permainan yang pernah dilakoni di masa remajanya.

Permainan yang berbuah cinta dan kehidupan penuh romansa bersama belahan jiwanya. Belahan jiwa yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan sorot memuja.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Hermione bertanya curiga, meletakkan sepoci kopi yang masih mengepul di meja. Menuangkan cairan pekat panas itu ke cangkir suaminya, Hermione melirik putrinya yang tersenyum gembira.

"Ada deh, Mom. Ra-ha-si-a," Cassie mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arah ibunya sebelum berlari ke taman yang terbungkus salju. Tak menggubris hembusan angin dingin bulan Desember, gadis berkulit putih bersih itu bermain-main dan berlompat-lompatan seperti anak kuda liar.

Mengernyit melihat tingkah putrinya yang mencurigakan, Hermione meletakkan kembali poci kopi di tempatnya semula. Menyodorkan cangkir kopi yang menebarkan uap panas, Hermione mengambil posisi di samping suaminya yang cengar-cengir ceria.

"Tadinya kupikir Cassie tak cocok masuk Slytherin. Tapi, sepertinya dia menikmati hari-harinya di sana," gumam Hermione, menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu kukuh suaminya.

"Jangan ngambek begitu, Cantik," bujuk Warrington, merapikan anak rambut yang menggantung di dahi Hermione. Memang, sejak putri sulung mereka masuk ke Slytherin, September silam, Hermione jadi sedikit uring-uringan.

"Cassie mungkin tak bisa jadi _The Next Princess Gryffindor_ tapi setidaknya jagoan kecil kita ini bisa menjadi Pangeran Gryffindor selanjutnya," bisik Warrington, membungkukkan tubuh untuk mencium lembut perut Hermione yang membuncit.

"Selain itu, aku yakin jagoan cilik kita yang segera lahir ini bakal menjadi pemain Quidditch profesional yang terkenal dan bisa mengalahkan popularitas Om Won-Won," lanjut Warrington, menekankan nada sinisme di kalimat 'Om Won-Won'.

Hermione tak bisa menahan seringai geli mendengar intonasi jengkel suaminya. Sebenarnya, jika tetap pada pendiriannya semula, Warrington bisa menjadi atlet Quidditch internasional yang mendunia. Ditunjang prestasi dan bakat alaminya, sejak lulus dari Akademi Quidditch Internasional, Warrington bahkan sudah ditawari masuk ke tim nasional Inggris.

Namun, dengan alasan tak bisa berjauhan dari Hermione, mengingat kontrak pemain Quidditch mengharuskan hidup membujang untuk beberapa tahun, Warrington mengurungkan mimpinya menjadi pemain profesional.

Sebagai gantinya, penyihir bertubuh atletis itu menyalurkan kecintaannya pada dunia Quidditch dengan membeli seluruh saham klub yang bermain di Liga Quidditch Inggris dan Irlandia, Pride of Portree.

Semenjak dibeli dan dikuasai Warrington, tim yang berkostum ungu, sesuai dengan warna mata Warrington itu kian melesat ke puncak klasemen. Bersaing ketat dengan jawara Liga, Puddlemere United, tempat di mana Ron alias Om Won-Won bergabung.

"Sepertinya kau tahu betul mengenai masa depan anak kedua kita," cetus Hermione, mengusap-usap surai putih suaminya yang sehalus beludru. Menengadahkan wajah, bibir Warrington tersungging indah.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Hermione. Seperti saat aku tahu kalau kau akan menjadi milikku. Milikku selamanya," seru Warrington, mencuri ciuman singkat dari Hermione. Ciuman kecil yang lama kelamaan berubah panas mendebarkan.

"Eww, Mom! Dad!" Cassie menjerit kecil, menutupi kedua manik ungunya dengan tangan.

"Apa kalian ingin menjadikan rumah ini menjadi Rumah Mendesah?" Cassie mendecak-decakkan mulutnya, kedua kaki mungilnya menghentak-hentak lantai, menirukan kebiasaan ibunya saat sedang marah.

Tergelak rendah, Warrington mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Menyurukkan kepala ke leher istrinya yang berbau wangi bunga, Warrington berbisik di telinga Hermione yang merona.

"Benar-benar ide brilian. Bagaimana kalau kita segera mengubah julukan rumah ini?"

Tak menunggu jawaban Hermione, Warrington langsung membopong istrinya itu ke lantai atas dengan kecepatan ekstra yang hanya bisa dimiliki Unicorn profesional.

"Cassius Warrington!" pekik protes Hermione terdengar di sepanjang tangga, teredam setelah Warrington menutup mulutnya dengan bibir. Bonus ciuman tiba-tiba yang membuat putri mereka hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Mengalihkan pandangan dari profil orangtuanya yang menghilang di bordes lantai atas, Cassie memuntir-muntir surai Unicorn yang halus keperakan. Seulas senyum tersampir di bibir mungilnya yang menawan.

"Bersiap-siaplah Scorpius Malfoy... aku punya permainan menarik untukmu."

**TAMAT**

* * *

**A/N: **Ya, bersiap-siaplah memberi _review_, para _reader_. Hehe...


End file.
